What about Arme?
by raggeddpuppet
Summary: This tells the story of a mage from the Grandchase who struggles to be with her loved one
1. The very beggining

_Well I started to make this because I kept on reading different fanfics so I wanted to make one myself. Please be kind because this is my first Fanfic._

**Cast:**

**_-Arme_**

**_-Lass_**

**_-Elesis_**

**_-Ronan_**

**_-Lire_**

**_-Ryan_**

**_- (Sorry Amy and Jin aren't included until a few chapters)_**

Title: _**What about Arme?**_

**_We see our heroes in Treant's forest after defeating Kaze'aze or so it may seem._**

**_Well after a hard day of work they set camp to rest for the night before heading back to the Grand Chase headquarters. Everyone was fast asleep until Arme was woken up by a rustling noise._**

**Arme: what was that?**

**She checks it out and heads into the shadows and sees Treant waiting for her.**

**Treant: So how was your nap? Is my forest comfy enough? *sneers at Arme***

**Arme: Why you! I'll kill you without a sweat.**

**Our mage then charges towards the king of the forest and attacks with all her might. While her mind was caught in the battle, a figure emerged from the shadows and approached her friends. It was Elena, former head of the Violet Mage guild who turned to the dark side and worked for Lady Kaze'aze.**

**Elena: Wow, you heroes are so defenseless, well I don't care about that its time to finish you off!**

**She casts a sleeping spell over our heroes.**

**Elena: Well that should give me time for the ritual.**

**She then brings out her cauldron and her bizarre ingredients.**

**Meanwhile:**

**Arme: Ha! Meteor!**

**Treant then crashes to the forest floor. Arme then picks up an apple from his branches as her trophy. Suddenly she hears someone mumbling in the shadows.**

**Arme: Lass?**

**???: Ha ha ha ha.**

**She then chased the figure into the woods not aware of the dangers ahead. After of what seemed like hours of running around, she sits down to eat her apple.**

**Arme: This apple tastes funny?!**

**Suddenly Treant emerges from the shadows.**

**Arme: I thought I killed you!**

**Treant: Ha you killed an illusion of me. Nighty-night.**

**Arme: Ouch, I feel sleepy. Sleeping potions! I knew it Elena is sure to be involved. I'll ….**

**Before she could say a word she crashes into a deep slumber onto the forest floor.**

**Meanwhile: **

**Elena: Well,well,well it seems that our little hero is caught under my sleeping spell. Well that was easy. Time to put the final ingredient, Basilisks's eye hahahaha. **

**Our little mage soon wakes up, finding herself in a cage. **

**Arme: Where am I?**

**Treant: You're in a cage built by Elena.**

**Arme: LET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!**

**Treant: Give one good reason!**

**She stays in the cage silent.**

**Treant: Haha didn't think you had one.**

**She realeases all her might in one word. A word so familiar to her friends that they're prepared on dealing with it.**

**Arme: Meteor!!!**

**The impact was so bad that it knocked out Treant and destroyed the cage.**

**Arme: Better hurry before its to late.**

**She runs as fast as she can towards the camp site and finds Elena and her friends.**

**Elena: Soon I'll have rid the Grandchase and evil will prevail.**

**Arme: Elena you must be dreaming cause no one is getting away in hurting my friends.**

**Elena: Wow, you really matured little arme!. You were always the biggest baby in the Guild. Yep I remember it like it was yesterday.**

**_* flashback* _ **

**Elena: Okay students i would like each of you to go to the forest alone and bring me one of Treant's apple. Any questions or comments?**

**A little hand is raised.**

**Elena:**** Yes Arme?**

**Arme: I'm too scared to go alone can you go with me?**

**All of the students laugh at her.**

**Elena:**** But the requirement is to go alone.**

**Arme then starts to cry.**

**_*end of flashback* _ **

**Elena: I was going to finish you off later but... Firebolt.**

**The firebolt was so big that arme could'nt stop it. Then our little mage vanished.  
**

**Did you like it ? I'm working on the next chapter see you soon!**


	2. A new world

**Well this is the second chapter of my first fanfic. I would just like to say hello to my first comment by ****detsaige****. Thank you.**

_**Cast:**_

_**-Arme**_

_**-Lass**_

_**-Elesis**_

_**-Ronan**_

_**-Lire**_

_**-Ryan**_

_**- (Sorry Amy and Jin aren't included until a few chapters)**_

_**Title: **__**What about Arme?**_

**Previously:**

**Elena: I was going to finish you off later but... Firebolt!**

**The fireboat was so big that Arme couldn't stop it. Then our little mage vanished. **

**Back to the present:**

**Elena: Wow that was fast. It disintegrated her. Well back to business.**

**She continues the spell and reaches the ending quickly.**

**Elena: by the power of the fairies, I banish you from this world and transport you to another.**

**A huge tornado came out of the cauldron and sucked in our heroes. Erasing their existence from their home world. **

**Elena: Now taking over all the continents will be easy hahaha. **

**The wicked mage disappears into the darkness.**

**Meanwhile in a very quiet street in another world, a legendary thief wakes up in front of a store, his name is Lass, and a very unwelcome greeting waits for him.**

**Lass: Where am I?**

**Storeowner: Hey what are you doing punk?**

**Lass: excuse me?**

**Storeowner: This property is for paying customers only! So scram!**

**Lass: WHY YOU! Don't you know who you're dealing with? **

**Storeowner: Well I don't care your scaring the paying customers with your stupid costume and little toys! It isn't Halloween so beat it!**

**Lass: these little toys are my daggers and I have killed Basilisks with my daggers. So if the God of fire couldn't kill me tell me how an ignorant little man can stop me?**

**Storeowner: Well I don't know what you're talking about. There is only one God I believe in and he is God the father so get out of hear you must be crazy!**

**Lass: well let my daggers do the talking.**

**But before he could strike the man a strong force stops him by the shoulders. It was Ronan and Ryan holding him back. **

**Ronan: Don't waste your energy on him.**

**Lass: hmph**

**Storeowner: Wow so you are just a little fraud. All of you get out of here you freaks just leave my store and let my mind have some peace!!**

**Ronan: But kind sir could you just tell us where are we? **

**As Ronan holds the man's shoulder he throws him back causing him to crash.**

**Ronan: Ouch**

**Ryan, Elesis and Lire point their weapons.**

**Ryan: Okay you little ignorant mutt if you won't help us then fine but if you hurt any of my friends again I swear you will die.**

**Storeowner: Okay I promise.**

**As they turn back the storeowner spits on Ryan and runs back inside.**

**Storeowner: Freaks! I'm going to call the cops on you!**

**Ronan: Run he's calling for reinforcements!**

**They all hide in a trench like alleyway next to the store.**

**Ronan: Hey where's Lass?**

**While they fought with the storeowner Lass managed to slip away and explore the neighborhood beyond the trench like alley. **

**Lass: Wow this is a big house. Maybe someone inside could help me.**

**Without thinking he rings the doorbell. A child looks from a terrace above.**

**Child: Wow you're Lass!**

**Lass: could you please help me. *in his mind* how does he know my name? **

**The child then opens the door with a smile.**

**Child: come in my name's Michael how can I help you?**

**Lass comes in and asks.**

**Lass: Where am I? and how do you know my name?**

**Suddenly a scream is heard from upstairs.**

**???: Kuya!!!!!!!!! Arme is the only character I can see. Lass and the others are missing.**

**Michael: I'll fill you in the details after I show you the computer.**

**Lass: Computer? **

**His friends soon shout to look for him. And shout his name.**

**Michael: Hey is that?**

**Lass: okay let's just get upstairs before I get into trouble.**

**Michael: Okay**

**When they soon get up Lass' eyes get watery as he sees the monitor.**

**Working on the next chapter bye**


	3. Realization

**Sorry this took so long had lots of school work. Well here it is. Hope you enjoy this ^^.**

**Previously:**

**Lass: okay let's just get upstairs before I get into trouble.**

**Michael: Okay**

**When they soon get up Lass' eyes get watery as he sees the monitor.**

**In the monitor he saw Arme's bloody body being carried by a Dark figure.**

**Lass started shouting at the monitor.**

**Lass: Hey! Put her down don't touch her. **

**Michael: You do know that that's just a game?**

**Lass: Can't you see that Arme is being carried by someone else?**

**Then they saw the face of the figure it was Knight Master. She carried Arme to a little cottage tending to her wounds.**

**Knight Master: Wow she did you good.**

**Suddenly the others came up.**

**Michael: Elesis! Wow you're all here. **

**Lire: How do you know her name?**

**Michael: Well you're part of the game I always play. SEE**

**He shows them the monitor.**

**All: Is that Arme!!!!!!!**

**They all rush to the monitor trying to communicate with Knight Master.**

**Lass: She can't hear you. You can just see her but they won't know you're there.**

**Elesis: WHAT?! Is this some kind of Magic Crystal Ball?**

**Michael: Oh so you're not aware of where you are. But wait are you real?**

**Ryan: OFCOURSE WERE REAL!!!!!!**

**Ronan hits Ryan at the back of his head.**

**Ronan: What he means is can you tell us where we are?**

**Michael: Were at the Philippines.**

**Lire: On what Continent is that?**

**Michael: We are in a world other than you're home world Lire. We are in my world. Here no one will believe that you're real because all of you are just part of an online game.**

**Elesis: So there's no chance that we'll be able to reach Arme?**

**Michael: Afraid not.**

**All of them are struck with grief.**

**Elesis: Michael can't you find a way for us to get back?**

**Michael: I don't know how.**

**Elesis: Please even though we are always fighting, she's like a sister to me. And the last moments that I had with here were the things you wouldn't like to remember.**

***Flashback***

**Elesis: Arme you're such a wimp.**

**Arme: Hey At least I'm not a hothead.**

**Elesis: Well at least Ican look after myself. You, Even Treant can kick you're butt even if you were strong.**

**Arme: No he can't**

**Elesis: Face it Arme, not even Lass would like to love a useless wimp who hides to charge her mana.**

**Arme then cries and fades into the darkness.**

*** End of flashback**


End file.
